Fight for you love
by Shadowknight429
Summary: Lucy has been felling a little over looked, Erza is new to the whole relationship thing. What happens when Lucy's Celestial Spirits get involved. (ErLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one-shot that was going around in my head. **

**Disclaimer=I do not own Fairly tail (or anything)**

**All review are welcome**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu and Grey yelling, Juvia stoking Grey, Cana getting drunk, and Master asleep on the bar counter.

"Here you go Lucy." Mira-Jane said passing Lucy a drink.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said taking a drink.

"So" Mira said lining over the counter. "How are you and Erza doing?" She asked with a smirk.

"How are you and Cana doing?" Lucy replied pointing at Cana who was currently downing a barrel of beer.

Mira chuckled "We're doing fine, she moved into my apartment yesterday." She said looking at Cana trying to hide a blush.

"That's good I'm so happy for you two." Lucy said smiling.

Mira turned back to Lucy "So you and Erza?"

Lucy's smile turning into a frown "Maybe I'm being paranoid but lately if feels like Erza's just using me, like to get rid of some extra energy." She said, whispering the last part.

"Oh Lucy come on Erza would never do that to you." Mira said with her trade mark smile. "Look here she comes now." She said pointing at the guild hall door as Erza walked in.

"Oh yeah, Watch this after she stops Natsu and Grey, she's going to come over here and asked to talk alone." Lucy said putting her hand to the side of her mouth so only Mira could hear her.

"What's wrong with that you are dating?" Mira asked confused.

"Talk alone means she wants to you know, and she's just going to drag me into the closet, that's not what I want." Lucy said watching Erza pull apart Grey and Natsu. Lucy sighed as Erza walked over to the bar.

"Hey Lucy I was wondering if you wanted to talk alone." Erza said taking Lucy's hand and pulling her off the bar stool she was sitting on.

Lucy pulled her hand out of Erza's grip. "Actually Erza I was on my way home maybe tomorrow, Ok." She said running out of the guild hall.

Erza stood there confused "Did I do something wrong?" she asked turning to Mira.

"You are clueless when it comes to romances aren't you?" Mira said. Erza looked at her offended.

Cana walked over and joined the conversation "Lucy is a girl that likes to be wooed and spewed off her feet, not some girl you let of steam with in the guild closet." Erza put her hand under her chin thinking.

Mira laughed "I wouldn't put it so bluntly but yes. I think you just need to do something sweet for Lucy and you'll be on her good side again."

"Something sweet, I got it." Erza said hitting her palm with her fist. "Thanks Mira, Cana." Erza said running out waving goodbye.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment with a deep sigh she closed the door and started changing it to her pajamas.

"Lucy you look beat." Loke said standing above her as she sat on her bed.

Lucy jumped up "Loke what are you doing here, I didn't summon you." She yelled.

"Relax Lucy" Loke said gently pushing Lucy down on her bed, "I know what you're going through; Erza's not treating you right." He said moving a strand of her hair out of her face.

"What. How did you know?" Lucy asked.

"We watch." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean you watch?" Lucy yelled blushing. "Wait did you say we?"

Loke chuckled "Relax not during any of the good parts, well Virgo did she said something about being punished." Lucy looked like she was about to past out. "But Lucy I'm being serious, if Erza's not making you happy than maybe you could find someone else." Loke said his face inches from hers.

"Loke" Lucy questioned softly.

"As the leader of the celestial spirits; I on behalf of your spirits I'm here to comfort you." Loke said kissing down her neck, slowly undoing her pajamas.

"What do you mean behalf of my spirits?" Lucy said breathlessly.

"We all think you should be happy, we all do even Aquarius." He said pulling off her shirt and kissing down her chest.

"Loke, no I can't. I. Erza." Lucy said trying to stop him.

Just than Erza opened to door holding a strawberry cake in her hands "Lucy I have some dessert and maybe we could." Erza stopped as soon as she saw Loke and Lucy. Her shoulders dropped the cake hit the floor and she stood there speechless.

"Erza it, it's not what it looks like." Lucy said trying to push Loke off, but Loke just held her closer.

"Re-quip." Erza yelled changing into her Heavens wheel armor, she throw her two swords at Loke hitting him out though Lucy's window. Lucy sat there shocked looking out the hole in the window that Loke made. She felled her blanket on top of her head; she looked up to see it was Erza who put it there.

"Please cover up." Erza said jumping out of the window, landed outside in front of Loke, as he stood up and brushing himself off.

"Ok I get it you jealous but you don't have to be so hard on me. Lucy was just looking for comfort I was just helping out." Loke said fixing his glasses. Flashes of light appeared next to him, Virgo and Taurus stood there next to him ready to attack.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked

"Sorry Miss Erza but anyone who hurts Princess deserves to be punished." Virgo said with her hand on her chest bowing.

"Oh yeah Red you better moooooove over." Taurus yelled flaring his nostrils.

They stood there ready to attack if the other moved.

"Stop" Lucy yelled as she ran outside holding they key's in one hand and holding the blanket covering herself. "Go back to the celestial world now." Lucy ordered. They all nodded and dissolved back.

"Lucy are you ok?" Erza asked as she ran up to Lucy Re-quipping her heart Kreuz armor "He did hurt you did he?" she said checking to see if Lucy was hurt.

"Erza you're not mad at me?" Lucy asked.

"No I'm not mad at you why would I be?" Erza said smiling.

"Erza" Lucy said with tries in her eyes, she hugged Erza as tight as she could not caring how hard her armor is. "You're not breaking up with me."

Erza pulled Lucy out of the hug "I should be asking you that, Mira told me how I was treating you." Erza said caressing Lucy's check "Lucy I had no idea you felled like that I'm so sorry. You may punish me now." She said bowing down.

"No Erza that won't be necessary. I think I just want to sleep after this 'exciting' day." Lucy said turn to her apartment to see the hole in her window. "Oh yeah guess I'm not sleeping there." Just then Erza pick up Lucy bridal style.

"You will sleep at my house, it's the least I can do." Erza said walking in the direction of Fairy hills. Lucy put her arms around Erza neck and snuggled up under her chin.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little one-shot that was going around in my head. **

**Disclaimer=I do not own Fairly tail (or anything)**

**All review are welcome**

* * *

It's being one month since that all went down and Lucy was sitting head down, groaning.

"Lucy are you doing Ok, you've been groaning for an hour?" Levy asked poking her.

"I think I'm frustrated." Lucy said picking her head up.

Mira walked up and handed them there drinks. "How do you think your frustrated, you should know." She said.

"No, not mad but, sexually frustrated." She said whispering the last part.

"I thought you and Erza have been going strong lately." Levy said.

Lucy sighed "Don't get me wrong she's been taking me on dates a lot but when we get home to, well you know, she says she to tired and just wants to go to sleep."

Levy put her finger under her chin thinking. "Come to think of it she has been going on lots of missions lately"

"Maybe she's trying to get money for something is you anniversary soon?" Mira asked trying to help.

Lucy shock her head. "It's not my Birthday either; maybe she just doesn't find me attractive anymore."

"That's not true Lucy; I'm sure Erza has something special in mind." Mira said determined.

Lucy smiled and sat up. "You right Mira maybe I'm just being paranoid. Well I'd better go Natsu wants to go on a job tomorrow." She said walking out.

Levy turned to Mira-Jane "You know something I don't." She said.

"Well last month when you were on a job, Lucy was having problems with Erza, she was going to rough, and anyway it ended with Erza fighting Loke." Mira said

"Man I always leave when the good stuff happens. But wait what that's that have to do with now?" Levy asked.

Mira sighed "Lucy thought Erza was using her to relive stress, Loke ended up telling Erza, and Erza said she didn't want Lucy to feel like that anymore. I thought she mean that they stop doing it in the closet not stop altogether."

"In the closet, like the guild closet?" Levy asked

Erza walked up to them after coming back from her latest s-class job. "Mira, Levy just to two I was looking for." She said digging in her pocket for something. "Do you think Lucy will like this?" She asked pulling out a diamond necklace with a Yellow stone in the middle.

"Erza that must have been expensive." Levy yelled.

Erza chuckled "Yeah I had spare money from all the missions I have been going on. I figured I would get Lucy something nice."

"Erza is there a reason you been going on missions?" Levy asked

"To tell you the truth, I've been letting off steam. Lucy wanted to stop having sex, so I needed another way to use my energy."

Levy sighed "You really don't know how to be in a relationship do you?" she asked

"You wish to rephrase that?" Erza asked with a death stare at Levy.

Levy put up her hands in defends "I didn't mean it like that. I mean first you were too hard on Lucy now you're not even touching her." Erza was taken back.

"I think what Levy is trying to say is that you need to find a middle ground. What was your first time with her like?" Mira asked.

"I toke her right there on the counter." She said like it was nothing pointing to the side of the counter. Levy and Mira jump away from the bar.

"What?" Erza asked "We cleaned it."

Levy sighed still no touching the counter "I think I found your problem. Have you ever been gentle with her?" she asked

"Gentle" Erza asked cocking her head to the side.

"Like romancing her and caressing her." Levy stated

"I'm confused; in the books you gave me never said anything about that." Erza said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you been doing everything you read in those books?" Levy asked. Erza just nodded.

"Oh my." Mira said

"You know what here take this." Levy said pulling out a book from her bag that was sitting next to her.

Erza toke it from Levy's hands "Moonlight walk" Erza said reading the title of the book.

"Is that a Romantic novel?" Mira asked.

Levy nodded "If she gets all her information from books maybe this will help."

"Thank you Levy, I shall read up." Erza said walking out, her nose already in the book.

"She means well." Mira said sighing.

* * *

"That really feels good?" Erza asked herself as she was walking to Lucy's apartment, by following the nearby river and reading her new book. She turned the page and gasped "I wonder if Lucy would like that?"

"Heads up Erza." A voice called out it was getting closer. Erza jumped back dogging a light attack.

"I should've known you would dodge it." The voice said as the smoke cleaned showing the man how attacked her.

"Loke what is the meaning of this." Erza yelling as Loke strode up brushing the dust off his shoulders.

"I told you if you hurt Lucy again I'd fight you now come on." He yelled charging Erza his first overflowing with magic.

* * *

"Erza I'm not so sure I mean Natsu and I are going on a job tomorrow." Lucy asked as she and 'Erza' where walking down the street to the Mongolia park.

"Relax Lucy I convinced Natsu to move the day over one. I want to have you all to myself tonight." 'Erza' said putting her arm around Lucy.

"By convened you mean threaten." Lucy said smiling.

"I didn't know it was a crime to want to spend time with my girlfriend." Erza said.

"You were gone a while on you mission did you miss me?" Lucy asked being coy.

'Erza' just smiled. 'Man we hope Loke can keep his end of the deal, we don't want Erza killing us.' Gemini thought.

* * *

"Re-quip" Erza yelled equipping into her Flight armor, and changing at Loke. Loke blocked Erza's sword with his fist.

"Tell me Loke how are you here without Lucy." Erza asked pushing him away.

He smiled "Lucy's been getting stronger allowing her spirits to come and go as we please but since she's not here, we're using our magic not hers."

"Wait we're?" she asked noticing that he use the plural vision, just than chains wrapped around her.

"I have her big brother." Virgo said popping out of the ground.

"Virgo you're fighting to?" Erza asked

"You hurt princess you deserve to be punished." Virgo said as the chains around Erza got tighter.

"Sorry Virgo. Re-quip." She yelled equipping into her havens wheel armor, using the wings to break the chains. Erza grabbed the chains contacted to Virgo and pulling her toured. Erza knees Virgo in the gut but Virgo grabbed her and started to dig in the ground bring Erza down with her. Erza jumped back out of Virgo grasp.

"I'll moooooooooooooooow you down." Taurus said joining the fight his axe in hand. He swung down at Erza who rolled out of the way dodging it. She strode back up only to get hit by a flurry of arrows. She fell back into the river.

"Captain Leo, Sagittarius at your serves, anyone who hurts Lucy is in my sights." Sagittarius said saluting the air.

"Giant wave attack." Aquarius yelled sending Erza out of the water and strait into a building. She got up and brushed the ruble off.

"Lesson up you little redhead, I'm the only one who can be mean to Lucy got it." Aquarius yelled.

"I'll take down all of you if them means I get to be with Lucy. Re-quip." Erza yelled changing into her black wing armor, and jumping after Aquarius.

"No one touches my babe. Sand buster." Scorpio yelled using his tail to shot sand at Erza sending her up in the air.

"Oh Baby I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me." Aquarius said snuggling up to Scorpio.

"Wool cushion." Aries yelled as a pick fluff apprised under Erza, softening her fall.

"With all due respect, we're supposed to hurt her, not help her." Virgo said.

"I'm so sorry. I'll do better next time." Aries said trying to hide her face with her hands.

Erza got up barley standing, "You are Lucy's spirits please do make my hurt you." She said trying to hold up her sword.

"As if you could Babe." Cancer said using his speed to cut Erza several times. Erza screamed as she hurt the ground to hurt to get back up.

Lucy smiled as she and 'Erza' walked hand in hand by the river. "Say Erza what brought this on?" Lucy said leaning of the railing of the bridge.

"What do you mean? I just want to spend time with my girlfriend." 'Erza' said smiling.

"Yeah I get it, but tell me one thing." Lucy said looking down at the water.

"Anything." 'Erza' replied smiling.

"Why are you doing this Gemini?" Lucy asked looking at 'Erza' frowning.

Gemini jumped and then signed "Ok you course us." 'Erza' said transforming back into Gemini.

"Tell us how did you know?" Gemi asked.

"Yeah tell us. Tell us." Mini said.

"I'm your Celestial wizard; you should feel offended if I didn't see that is was you guys. And your key glows whenever you are near it." She said pulling up Gemini's key showing how it's glowing.

"Now what are you doing and where's Erza?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"Loke has her." Mini asked.

"What do you mean Loke has her?" Lucy asked

"A month ago when Erza hurt you, Loke and all the others promised to protect you."

"Show me where." Lucy demanded as Gemini floated off following the river, Lucy ran after them.

"Loke wanted her to hurt like you did." Gemi said.

"Erza didn't hurt me."

"She made you cry we wanted to help you."

"We're in a relationship she's going to make me cry and I'm going to make her cry, but she's going to make me smile and I'm going to make her smile."

"There she is."

They were in front of Lucy's apartment. Erza was leaning agents the wall trying to steady herself, her armor gone, Loke had her shirt collar in his hand forcing her up, and everyone else was standing around them.

"Stop." Lucy yelled. Everyone turned around upon hearing Lucy's voice. "Go back to your world." She ordered on the verge on tears.

"Right away, Miss Lucy." Sagittarius said saluting.

"Whatever you say Luce." Scorpio said throwing his signature hand sign.

"Sorry to have been a part in this Miss Lucy." Aires said looking down.

"I just wanted a smoooooooooooch." Taurus said crying.

"You may punish me late Princess." Virgo said bowing. They all but Loke and Aquarius dispraised back to the Celestial world.

"I said go back." Lucy yelled as tears streamed out.

Loke let go of Erza as she struggled to get her footing. "Lucy we did this for you." Loke said walking up to her.

"How" She whispered "How was hurting the one I love helping me?" She yelled as she slapped him across the face, knocking his glasses off.

"I'm sorry." He said shock that she hit him. He disappeared back to the Celestial world.

Lucy turned to Aquarius "I told you to go."

Aquarius scoffed turning her head. "My contract says to protect you and that's exactly what I did whether you like it or not." She said snarky.

Lucy toke a deep breath knowing the only way to work we Aquarius is to say she was wrong. "Thank you for protecting me now please go back." Lucy said look down not showing her tears. Aquarius signed "Sorry Lucy." Then scoffed again and diapered.

Lucy walked up to where Erza stood. "I can't leave you alone anywhere can I?" Lucy asked smiling.

Erza smiled but grabbed her stomach when the pain hit. "We should probably get that looked at." Lucy said helping Erza walk into her apartment.

"Lucy I got this for you." Erza said reaching into her pocket only to find nothing. "No. I must have dropped it. I have to find it." She said trying to stand on her own only to have a striking pain in the side.

"Oh no, you don't." Lucy said holding on tighter to her "You're not going anywhere until you get better." She gently placed Erza on her bed. Erza lied down as Lucy went to get some medical supplies.

"I got you a necklace." Erza said as Lucy undid her shirt to get a better look at the wounds. "But I lost it."

"That's nice of you." Lucy said applying pressure to Erza's bleeding side.

Erza signed "I'm sorry." She said sitting up not caring about the pain.

"You don't have to be sorry my spirits can get a little crazy." Lucy replied bandaging her up. "You should really lie down."

"No." Erza said shaking her head. "Not about the fight. I haven't been fair to you."

Lucy pushed up Erza bands to find a cut on her forehead she signed "Cancer or Taurus?" she asked.

Erza chuckled "Loke" she responded "Hell of a punch he has." Lucy just sighed as she bandaging it up.

"Your stronger than that why didn't you fight back." Lucy asked.

"They're your spirits I couldn't hurt them." She signed

"Lucy" she said taking her hand in hers. "I can't tell you how much I need you in my life. How much I needed to see you smile. How much I love you, every time I try I end up hurting you. I try too hard or I don't try enough. I just want you to be happy and if I can't give you happiness than you need to find it with someone else." She said not bearing to look her in the eyes.

Lucy kissed the bandage on Erza's head. "Loke must have hit you harder than I thought if you think I'm ever leaving you."

"But I." Erza started but was interrupted by Lucy.

"Yes you have your problems, so do I. But Erza we've haven't even been dating for a year there are things that we have to work out. Now rest up they sure did a number on you." Lucy said standing up only to be brought down by Erza who pulled her into her lap.

"I can't kick you out of you bed it is you house." Erza said

"Who said I wouldn't sleep in my bed." Lucy said turning around and kissing Erza gently pushing her down on the bed and lie on top of her, Erza pushed Lucy back in pain.

"Oh maybe we shouldn't do it now." Lucy said sitting up.

"No" Erza said pulling Lucy back down "It hurts so good." She said pulling Lucy down into a kiss.

* * *

**Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A ONE-SHOT  
**

**I wrote it as a one-shot one chapter but you guys wanted to know more and i couldn't let you guys down so here the (Hopefuly) last chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer=I do not own Fairly tail (or anything)**

**Like always all review are welcome**

* * *

Lucy woke up cold, she reach out to grab Erza and pull her closer only to find Erza gone and an empty bed.

"Erza" Lucy called out only to be meet with silence. She looked outside to see it was still dark it had been maybe less than two hours since she fell asleep. Lucy signed she grabbed her shoes that under the chair and ran outside.

Outside Erza was on her knees patting the ground around her looking for the necklace she got for Lucy.

"Come on where is it." She said to herself.

"Pluuuun" She heard from behind her. She turned her head to see Plue holding a lantern.

Erza signed "Don't tell me you're here to fight me to?" She asked

He shook his head "Puuun" He said holding up the lantern for her.

"You're here to help me?" She asked taking the lantern

He nodded "pun pun"

She set the lantern on the floor next to her and continued to look for the necklace. "You know" she said turning to Plue who was next to her patting down the ground. "You're probably the only one of Lucy's spirits that doesn't hate me."

"Pun" Plue sat on Erza's lap and hugged her. "Thanks little guy" she said patting his head.

"We don't hate you." Loke said from behind her. Erza turn around and stood up knocking Plue off her lap. It was all Lucy's sprits that attacked her.

"Please forgive us we wanted to make sure Lucy was happy." Ares said her hand near her face, blushing.

"Sorry babe." Cancer said handing Erza a bouquet of flowers.

"If you don't mind Miss Erza we want to help you" Sagittarius saluting the opposite direction.

"That is if it's ok with you" Virgo said

Erza smiled "I'm looking for a diamond necklace ok." She said turning back to the floor and continued looking.

"I never understood a girl's fascination with diamonds?" Gemini said floating around.

Scorpio laughed "Who cares give a girl diamond and she putty in your hands." He said walking up to Aquarius and put his hand under her chin "I'd give you all the diamonds in the world if I could stay with you." He said

"Ah Scorpio" She said fainting in his arms.

"See told you" he said grinning throwing thumbs up at Gemini.

"Do you think if I get Lucy and diamond she'll give me a smooooooch?" Taurus asked steam shooting out of his nostrils.

Erza rolled her eye _'If Lucy has to deal with these guys all day no wonder she can handle Grey and Natsu fighting'_ she thought.

She felled a tap on her shoulder "Excuse me Miss Erza is this it?" Virgo asked holding up the necklace.

Erza jumped up grabbing it "This is it. This is it." She said looking at the necklace.

"Can I be punished now?" Virgo asked.

"Uh, no" Erza said hesitating "Thank you all of you."

Loke flashed her a smile "We're all just trying to make Lucy happy, so go get her." he said disappearing with everyone else.

Erza looked back down at the necklace smiling that now she could give something to Lucy.

"Yeah go get her." Lucy said. Erza's head shot up to see Lucy standing there with her arms crossed.

Erza laughed nervously "Um hi."

"Hello. Please tell me you work it out with my sprits because I can't think of any other reason you would be out here in the middle of the night." Lucy said

"Yeah I um, lost this during the fight" Erza said smiling as she held up the diamond necklace "and I wanted to find it to give it to you."

Lucy put her hand over her mouth trying to hold in the tears. "Erza you idiot" she yelled. Erza was taken back she thought Lucy would be happy. "Do you really think I care about some stupid necklace, I almost lost you today and you're out here looking for a piece of Jewelry?"

Erza pulling Lucy into a hug "I didn't know you felled that way, Levy told me you were sad because I went on so many missions so I thought if I had something to show for it you would be less mad."

Lucy signed "I'm not mad just tell me that you won't leave any time soon."

Erza smiled as she picked Lucy up bridal style and walking to the apartment. "I promise, now let's get you home."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza neck. "Erza can we make love tonight?" Lucy asked

"Lucy are you sure?" Erza asked setting Lucy down on the bed.

"Erza please I miss your touch." Lucy begged as she started kissing Erza's neck.

"Lucy" Erza moan slowly pushed Lucy down.

Erza got on top of her Re-quipping out of her closes. Lucy ran her hands down Erza's chest and stomach avoiding the places Erza was hurt. Lucy always admired Erza's figure, how well toned it was, how smooth her skin was, how no matter what happened her body would always heal.

"Erza" Lucy whispered softly as Erza slowly took off Lucy shirt and started kissing down her body.

'Gentle, gentle, gentle.' The one word ran through Erza's head as she undid her skirt.

Lucy ran her hand though Erza's hair, normally that would tell Erza to continue but this time she seized up thinking she had done something wrong.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Are you ok I didn't hurt you did I." Erza asked getting up off of Lucy.

Lucy pulled her back down afraid if she got up she'd leave. "No don't go. You didn't hurt me but, do you not want to?"

"What no I want to I love you Lucy." Erza said looking down

"But" Lucy asked using her finger to lift Erza's face by her chin.

"But I don't want to screw up again." Erza signed "The only reason you're still with me is because Mira and levy told me what to do." Lucy crooked her head confused. "Levy told me you've been feeling over looked because I haven't touched you in a while; a month ago Mira-Jane had to tell me I want going too hard. I just can't do it on my own. You wouldn't love me if it wasn't for them." Erza yelled frustrated.

Lucy sighed and slapped Erza across the face.

Erza was taken back but she sighed "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did. And if you questioned my love again you'll get worst." Lucy said pulling Erza into a hug. "It's my fault I didn't talk to you about it; a relationship isn't going to work if we don't talk to each other when something is bothering us." Lucy said

"Your right" Erza signed

"So I'll start" Lucy said putting her hand on her heart. "Why choose me?" she asked.

"What" Erza asked confused.

"Look at you, Erza Scarlet Queen of the Fairies; you could have anyone you want why choose me I'm just Lucy." Lucy said.

"You're not just Lucy, you're Lucy Heartfilia, I should be asked you why you choose, the 'Queen of the Fairies' is just a name someone gave to me. Lucy Heartfilia that's the name of a real Princess." Erza said pulling Lucy closer kissing her.

"You're smart you got us out of more situations than I can count." She said kissing down Lucy's neck. "You're strong you can take down anyone in FairyTail if you really wanted to" she said lying Lucy back down in the bed. "You're beautiful the first time I saw you, you left me breathless. I love you." She said kissing Lucy on the lips.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza neck "Take me Erza I'm yours."

"Lucy"

"Erza"

They both whisper in each other's ears as they enjoyed there night of passion.


End file.
